


Your Presence

by mycherrylimes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically just...cuddling, Cuddles, M/M, jaemin is stressed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycherrylimes/pseuds/mycherrylimes
Summary: Jaemin sedang sentimental dan barangkali presensi Renjun (dan pelukannya) mengurai benang kusutnya sedikit-sedikit.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Your Presence

Jaemin mendesah pelan. Kepalanya berdenyut dan seluruh ulu hatinya sakit. Sebenarnya berlebihan, hanya saja pemuda dua puluh tahun itu benar-benar sentimental. Rasa-rasanya menggeliat sedikit untuk memperbaiki posisi tidur _—tak beraturannya—_ pun enggan, apalagi membereskan urusan serba duniawinya.

Melelahkan dan memuakkan.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya tipikal yang cocok untuk dibebani tanggung jawab sebagai ketua divisi perlengkapan untuk acara festival musik di kampusnya, namun bak terserang penyakit ganas stadium akhir, dia lelah. Memilih abai akan kondisi tengah sibuk-sibuknya itu. Alih-alih sempat menolak, dirinya dijejali tatapan memaksa ciri khas seniornya dan hanya mampu tersenyum pasrah mengiyakan. Dia tahu semuanya akan merepotkan atau setidaknya kepalanya terserang migrain, tapi apa dengan cara menghilang _–lebih tepat disebut mangkir dari tanggung jawab sih–_ benar?

Jaemin mengacak rambutnya frustasi lantas menatap langit-langit kamarnya kosong. Sebenarnya apa sih tujuan hidup ini? Bukankah cukup dengan makan dan hidup dengan baik, kenapa orang-orang serakah dan tak bersyukur? Apa hanya menuruti sesuatu yang disebut _passion_? Bagi Jaemin itu terdengar sangatlah omong kosong.

Tenggelam dalam pemikiran yang jauh memang hobi laki-laki bersurai merah muda yang baru dipangkasnya minggu kemarin itu. Apa daya memang, tubuh dan hati yang sudah enggan diajak bekerja sama ini pasti efeknya melantur begitu. Toh tidak disampaikan lewat mulutnya kok, paling hanya diam dan dipandang aneh.

"Hey, tukang lari dari kenyataan!"

Pintu kamarnya yang berwarna hitam dan tertempel banyak stiker _band_ kesukaannya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda kurus berkaus putih oblong dan _jeans_ pendek belel yang entah mungkin satu atau dua minggu belum dicuci. Huang Renjun namanya.

Pemuda itu cekatan mengambil gitar milik Jaemin di sudut ruangan lantas duduk menyebelahi pemuda satu lagi yang masih enggan bergerak sedikit pun itu. Renjun _–begitu dia biasa disapa–_ melihatnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Menyedihkan memang, dipandang seperti itu oleh sahabat masa kecil sekaligus tetangga depan rumah yang sudah dia kenal sejak masih dalam kandungan.

Tapi Jaemin tidak peduli kok, tenang saja. Mau mengganti celana di hadapan Renjun pun dia cuek bebek.

Renjun memejamkan mata, bersenandung menenangkan. Menyenangkan untuk didengar dengan petikan halus gitar dan cahaya hangat khas sore hari yang malu-malu mulai nampak, singgah sebentar melewati jendela kamar Jaemin yang terbuka. Pemuda itu sedikit tenggelam dalam nuansa yang diciptakan Renjun, hingga lama-kelamaan turut menggumam lirik lagunya.

"Renjun _-ah_ ," panggilannya membuat pemuda bersurai abu-abu _–baru digantinya tiga hari yang lalu—_ itu menoleh, menghentikan senandung indah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dalam hidup ini?," tanpa balasan Jaemin kembali berkata.

Renjun tahu benar kalau pemuda acak-acakan yang sedang dihadapinya ini sepenuhnya semrawut, jadi dia diam saja menunggu hal-hal sensitif macam definisi kehidupan keluar dari mulut seorang Na Jaemin.

"Aku punya banyak sekali keinginan—" Pandangan Jaemin menerawang kali ini ke jam dinding di atas pintu kamarnya. Diam-diam Renjun meletakkan gitar kembali ke tempat asalnya lantas ikut berbaring, lamat-lamat mendengarkan curhatan Jaemin.

Renjun paham sekali. Sahabat masa kecilnya ini memiliki hati yang perasa, dia memiliki rasa kecemasan berlebih yang kadang mendorongnya terlalu dalam. Renjun menggigit bibir dalamnya pelan. Pemuda keturunan Tiongkok itu juga cemas dibuatnya, takut-takut Jaemin melakukan kebodohan yang akhirnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Maka dia hanya mampu merengkuh Jaemin dalam dekapannya yang berbuah pelukan erat dari pemuda itu juga, "—banyak sekali yang aku ingin lakukan, tapi kenapa semuanya sangat sulit, Renjun _-ah._ "

Renjun hanya menggumam untuk merespons.

"Aku ingin melakukan ini, ingin mewujudkan itu, tapi untuk apa semuanya? Apa tujuanku sebenarnya. Kalau sudah selesai untuk siapa aku kembali? Kemana aku akan pergi?"

Mereka menikmati keheningan setelahnya, menghirup aroma Jaemin yang hari ini amat maskulin atau wangi _shampoo_ stroberi milik Renjun. Pemuda itu menjadi sangat pendiam jika situasi seperti ini, sudah biasa dan sudah tahu bagimana kerja otak Jaemin. Memilih untuk tetap mengelus punggung Jaemin dan membiarkannya memikirkan solusi-solusi kehidupannya sendiri. Habisnya Jaemin itu keras kepala, percuma juga sudah lelah memberikan nasihat dan cuma dibalas anggukan atau malah gelengan kepala, kadang juga usakan di ujung kepala.

Warna oranye yang membias di kaca jendela dipandanginya dan waktu bergulir pelan membuat pemuda manis itu tersenyum tulus. Melepas pelukan dan netra cantiknya berganti menyelami milik Jaemin, "Lakukan semua yang kamu inginkan, wujudkan semua yang ada dalam isi kepalamu. Aku tahu kamu bisa—"

Jari-jemari milik Renjun membelai halus wajahnya, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah letih milik Jaemin yang sekarang tengah terpejam menikmati, "—kalau sudah selesai, di penghujung hari seperti ini datanglah kepadaku. Bicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi padamu sepanjang hari, pikiran-pikiran dan kekhawatiranmu. Kamu tahu hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu kan."

Perlahan obsidian Jaemin terbuka mempertemukannya kembali dengan sorot tulus Renjun, lantas tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pelan ujung hidung pemuda itu.

"Kamu mengganti _shampoo_ -mu kan? Aku lebih suka yang aroma _green tea_ omong-omong."

Decakan keluar jelas dari mulut Renjun. Kesal karena saat dirinya sedang serius malah dialihkan, ya setidaknya Jaemin yang lama sudah kembali. Jaemin yang super menyebalkan.

"Ini milik Chenle, punyaku habis soalnya."

Jaemin terkekeh dan menyentil pelan kening Renjun yang tertutup poni. Tersenyum sebentar lantas memeluk kembali Renjun _-nya_ , "Bilang pada Chenle untuk beli yang aroma _green tea_ lain kali."

"Hmm," yang dipinta hanya menggumam lagi sebagai respon.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu. Membiarkan angin malam bergantian menelisik kulit lengan mereka yang terbuka. Renjun terkantuk-kantuk dalam kehangatan pemuda itu. Sayup-sayup dalam lelapnya dia mendengar Jaemin menyebut namanya.

"Kamu tahu? Dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti di dunia, hanya satu yang jelas dan aku pahami," Jaemin berhenti dan mengelus lembut surai Renjun, "Aku mencintaimu, Huang Renjun. Tetaplah seperti ini sampai kapan pun, ya?"

Tamat.

**Author's Note:**

> Huaaa ini work dua tahun lalu yang aku remake berhubung jaemren lagi kering konten. Mohon maaf kalau agak kerasa (baca: banyak) alaynya.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
